You Can See Me!
by akirainuzuka
Summary: Just a innocent one shot I thought of. Might make it into a story. I do not own the song. It's called 'Let Your heart sing.' off of tinkerbell.


It was a beautiful even in Burgess, as a young girl walked the streets. Her long black locks was in a ponytail. The cold crispy air bit at

her smooth light tan skin. Making her cheeks flush a blush of red. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes shined with laughter and happiness.

She wore a Dark Navy Blue North Face Arctic Parka, with black and grey fur around the hood. She had navy blue jeans, with black snow

boots with fur lined. A smile graced her beautiful face. She loved this kind of weather. Winter was almost here. She also loved to sing, it

was her passion, and it brought smiles to others. She placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket, and hummed a song that was going

through her head. She was so into it she didn't realize the words leaving her lips.

"It start's with a whisper, a sound on the breeze.

Dancing on moon beams and shaking the trees.

From one single note to a chorus at dawn.

It grows like your hope from the moment it's born.

Flying, over rainbows.

On the promise, of tomorrow.

Let the truth, save the day.

And you'll never lose your way.

If you follow, follow the voice in your heart.

Always know, that's how to find who you are.

So hold on, never let go of your dreams.

You'll see the magic.

Believing is where it begins.

Life is a beautiful thing.

Let your heart sing.

Let your heart sing (3x with chorus).

It starts with a secret, a glimmer of light.

The last leaf that falls, swallow's first flight.

The touch of a raindrop, the sparkle of snow.

The North Star that guides you, whenever you go.

Racing, every shadow.

Chasing sunlight, til the star glow.

Let the truth, in your heart, save you everyday.

You'll never lose your way.

If you follow, follow the voice in your heart.

Always know, that's how to find, who you are.

So hold on, never let go of your dreams.

You'll see the magic.

Believing is where it begins.

Life is a beautiful thing.

Let your heart sing (3x).

Sing your song your whole ife long.

Let your heart sing.

Let your heart sing..."

As the last word flowed through the air, a warm smile was upon her lips. An around of applause and cheers echoed around her,

startling her for a moment. She looked into the smiling faces of young children. She laughed and bowed. It didn't surprise her that

there were no adults around. She prefered her powers to be for only children anyway. She giggled as she stood up straight, looking

at the worried faces of passing adults. Probably thinking that the kids had gone insane. She slightly shook her head, the older humans

get the more they don't believe. "Goodbye Miss.", "Thank you for the song.", "You're really pretty.", "That was amazing.". Many

comments were thrown her way, and she took it all in with pride. After the last child had left, she looked around, and took in her

surroundings. She was at a park, not many people were out. She figured there were two reasons, one: the sun was setting and two:

the weather has gotten chiller. Hopping off the base of a statue she was on, she made her way out of the park. Stuffing her hands in

her pockets, she walked along the sidewalk, passing by families and happy couples. She sighed as she passed couples, some holding

hands, some holding each other around the waist, and others sharing a short sweet simple kiss. Oh how she longed for that of

affection. Someone to hold her in their arms, to hold hands and to share a kiss. How could she, when people her age can't even see

her. The only people that can see her is children. Don't get her wrong, she loves kids, but sometimes she needs other things, like

someone to love and to love her back. The sun has set a while ago she noticed and the air was now freezing, but it didn't bother her.

She made her way into a forest where there wouldn't be any lights. She walked until she came upon a lake. She looked up at the

darken sky. The moon was full and bright and the stars glowed brightly tonight. A warm smile graced her face again. The sight always

made her smile. Quietly she sung to herself not knowing she was being watched.

High in a tree sat a young boy with a cricket wooden staff. He had short white silvery messy hair, his skin was very pale. He had

bluish grey eyes. He wore a blue hoodie that was dusted with frost and tan thin pants with no shoes. He was happily perched on a

branch of a tree looking at the moon and stars. That all ceased when an angelic sound reached his ears. He looked around searching

for the cause of the beautiful sound. Finally his eyes landed on a girl that looked around his age. His eyes were slightly widen and his

lips were slightly parted as well. She was a beauty in his eyes. How could someone like her be all alone. His eyes did a quick search,

to see if anyone else was here. Nope, not even an animal. It was just her and him. He continued to watch her in silent and with

complete interest. Slowly she came to an end of her song. For some reason he felt calm and at peace, like nothing could ruin this

moment. He could listen to her voice all day long. Slowly he floated down a few ways behind her. When his feet touched the ground,

the leaves crunched from his weight. He saw he jump and quickly turned around with a panick expression on her face. He raised an

eyebrow, she couldn't possible see him right? A calm expression was had replaced the one before. Yeah she can't see him.

The young girl just stood there taking in the boy before her. He was indeed handsome she thought. A strange color of hair for a

human. She thought nothing of it, some humans dye their hair all kinds of different colors. To bad he was human and he can't see

her. What caught her attention for a moment was his staff, he didn't seem old to her. Humans, can be very strange at times. She

turned back around, her back facing him. Listening, she could hear him walking up to her. As he stood next to her, her body was

completely stiff. She couldn't think of a reason why, he couldn't see her for crying out loud. She cut her blue eyes at him. From what

she could see, he was even more handsome up close. His jaw line looked strong and pointed. He was thin, but she could see some

muscles. If she measured correctly, she came up to his chest. She chewed on her bottom lip, a habit of hers when she gets nervous.

He seemed calm and relaxed as if he didn't have a care in the world. She hated that this handsome boy couldn't see her. Sighing she

turned to leave, but slipped on some ice. When she fell she let out a yelp, as she landed onto the lake. She was thankful the lake was

frozen. That was short lived as she noticed the ice was cracking around her. The ice was thin it wasn't thick enough yet.

Panick and fear took over her body, she can't remember the last time she took a swim. The ice cracked even more. She

made a silent prayer that someone would help her. How could someone help her, when she was invisible to the world.

Her eyes widen as the ice began to freeze under her, making the lake frozen solid. Lifting her head slowly, she saw pale

bare feet infront of her. Her eyes followed up the figure to the face. A small gasp left her lips, as she stared at the boy

that was standing next to her. Crystal blue eyes met bluish grey eyes. "Here, take my hand." he said holding out his

hand. His voice soothing to her ears, making them ring in a good way. Without a second thought, she slipped her small

hand in his larger one. They both gasped, his hand was cold to the touch, and her hand was warm. He pulled her up, but

had a firm grip on her hand as she tried to get her footing. Her boots weren't made for ice, she was afraid if she even

breathed that she was going to fall on her but again. Slowly she let go of his hand, big mistake, she went crashing into

his chest. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. "I- I'm so sorry." she said her voice like bells of

heaven in his ears.

In that moment one thing went through their mind. "You can see me?!" they asked in unison in pure shock. They looked

at each other in confusion. "Of course I can see you, but h-how can you see m-me?" she asked. "I see you as plain as

day, how can you see me? Aren't you human?" he asked. "Human? No, but aren't you one?" she asked with such

innocence that it would put a child to shame. "No, wait!?". Their eyes widen, "You're not human?!" they asked. "If you're

not human than what are you?!" they asked in unison again. They looked at each other for a few seconds then burst into

laughter. Their laughter could be heared though out the forest. Finally they calmed down, a smile was left on her face, as

he wore a smirk. For a few moments they just stood there, with her hands on his chest in his embrace. The moons rays

shined brightly behind him causing his pale skin to glow. To her, he looked like an angel of snow. She prays that she's

not dreaming. She doesn't remember falling asleep. How could some one as beautiful as he exists. "I'm not dreaming am

I?" she whispered to herself. Obviously he heared her, "No, you couldn't be, unless we're having the same dream." he

said looking into her eyes.

The way the moon shined in them made her eye's sparkle. If he looked closely, he could she the reflection of the stars in

them. Slowly she reached up towards his face, not taking her eyes off his. When her finger tips brushed his cheek, she

quickly retracted them. His skin felt like ice, literally. She tried again, but this time, she placed her palm on his cheek.

Yep he was cold as an ice cube.

The boy watched her every move. Her eyes showed that she was completely interested in him. That gave him a little

hope, that maybe someone out there for him. Could she be the one? Her felt fingertips trace his jaw line. Where ever she

touched left a tinglely warm feeling behind. He felt a connection to this girl some how. A warm feeling began to grow in his

gut as her hands roamed in his hair. He won't admit it, but he was already craving more of her touch. He enjoyed the

feeling of her fingers rubbing against his scalp. He could feel his protective side seeping through his walls. The desire to

hold, protect, to comfort and be there for her grew. How could he feel such things, when he doesn't even know her name.

"Who are you?" she asked as if she read his thoughts. A smile grew on his face, everyone has heared of him before, but

the thing is no one believes in him. "You mean you never heared of me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, but there was

playfulness in his eyes. "No, should I?" she asked with confusion. He just wanted to kiss her right then and there, but

fought the urge to. She looks so cute like an innocent child with her head tilted to the side.

"You should. The names Jack." he said with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow. How can he be proud of the name Jack.

There are like thousands of Jacks in the world. "You do know that there are alot of Jacks out there right?" she asked. His

smirk grew wider, "Yeah, but how many Jack Frost do you know." he asked. Her eyes widen in surprise, "D-do y-you

mean as Jack Frost the-" "Winter Spirit." he finished for her. That explains the hair color, and why he's so pale and why

his skin feels like ice. She has heared of him, but never seen him before. In all her years of living, she has never came

across the handsome Winter Spirit. "I can't believe it." she whispered in awe. He lend forward to where their foreheads

almost touched. "Believe it." he breathed out, causing her to close her eyes in bliss. His cool breath felt like crisp air

cresting her face, and it sent wonderful shivers down her spin. "So what is your name?" he asked her. Her eyes fluttered

open her eyes meeting his, a beautiful smile graced her face. Jack's heart fluttered, he'll do anything to keep that smile

on her face. "My name is Melody." she said softly. "Melody." Jack repeated, he like the way her name rolls off his tongue.

Melody blushed, the way he said her name sounded like bells. "I-I'm the Spirit of Sound or Music, which ever you prefer."

she said looking down trying to avoid eye contact. "You're so beautiful." Jack muttered absentminded. Her head shot up, a

look of surprise on her face.

Jack had a dreamy like look on face. "What did you just say?" she asked. "What?" asked Jack in confusion. Looks like

he's back down to earth now. "You said I was beautiful." she said with a raised eyebrow with a hint of pinkness across

her nose. "I did?" Jack asked letting go of her in his panicked state. Doing so, she began to stumble, she let out a cry

as her feet fell from under her. Before she could hit the frozen lake, Jack had her in his arms once again. This time he

had her bridal style. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry about that." he said letting out a nervous

laugh. "It's ok." she replied a little shooken up. Jack noticed the fear in her voice, "I didn't scare you did I?' he asked

with concern. "Not really, just a little startled that's all." she said with a small smile. Jack returned it, "Well let's get you

off the ice before anything else happens." he said walking across the frozen lake. He held Melody close to his chest, as

she laid her head on his shoulder. Once he reached the frost covered ground, he safely placed Melody on her feet.

"Thank you Jack." she said bashfully. "No problem Melody." he said with a warm smile. The sun was slowly peeking over

the trees. "I guess I'll be going then." stated Jack, "I guess...so." Melody said looking down with a sadly. A cold pale

finger lifted up her chin. "Hey I'll be back tonight." "You will?' she asked her eyes brighten with happiness. "As long as

you are willing to meet me here again." he said. "Of course I will." she replied with a smile. Before she had a chance to

say anything else Jack swiftly captured her lips in a sweet innocent kiss. He pulled away and chuckled at Melody's flushed

face. "I"ll see you tonight." and with that he flew away living a grinning Melody alone. Until tonight that is.

**I thought I write a one shot for Jack Frost even though I haven't seen the movie yet. The idea came with the **

**movie trailers I saw. I was hesitant about putting it on here. Just a little innocent one shot. Im so dying to see the movie. The ending might suck cause I just thought of it. Normally I write down my stories then type**

**it. Didn't really want to drag this out. I was thinking maybe I could write a story about Melody and Jack. **


End file.
